Cuando Arnold Regreso
by VickyCruz
Summary: Arnold y Helga comienzan una relacion, pero que pasa si el amor de tu vida tiene que irse tal vez para nunca volver que sucedera con Arnold y Helga podran seguir juntos descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

CUANDO ARNOLD REGRESO

Después de lo ocurrido en San Lorenzo Arnold y Helga comenzaron una relación. Helga había cambiado su forma de tratar a los demás ya golpeaba a sus compañeros aunque siguia insultandolos de vez en cuando, en cuanto a Arnold y sus padres vivían ahora en Hillwood. Y en cuanto los demás también habían algunos cambios como el de Phoebe y Gerald que ahora eran una hermosa pareja. Los demás ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a las dos parejas la mayoria del tiempo juntas claro que todos ahora tenian 15 años e iban en secundaria. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Arnold tuvo que volver con sus padres a San Lorenzo debido a que la enfermedad había regresado, la mayoría de los habitantes o los ojos verdes estaban enfermos. Y todo esto paso en un simple día que parecía iba a hacer normal.

Por otro lado Arnold no sabia como explicarle a Helga el amor de su vida que tendria que volver a San Lorenzo talvez para nunca volver. En el parque Arnold intentaba ver la forma de cómo explicarle a Helga que tendria que irse.

-Helga tengo algo muy importante que decirte, primero me alegra que seas mi novia, y me encanta que este a mi lado y ayudarme en todo para encontrar a mis padres, pero bueno….-Arnold esta realmente nervioso no sabia como Helga reaccionaria-

-pero bueno, mis padres y yo necesitamos volver a San Lorenzo ya que la enfermedad esta acabando con todos los ojos verde y talvez nunca volvamos….-Arnold no pudo continuar debido a que Helga no lo dejo-

-espera, espera , eso significa que no regresaran- Helga sabia que si eso pasaba su relación se arruinaría ya que deberían "romper"-

-Si y so significa que nosotros ya no podremos estar mas tiempo juntos-Arnold y Helga se quedaron callados ninguno de los dos sabia que decir y tampoco se veían a los ojos. El primero por que no quería ver a Helga, y Helga aun no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando no sabia que hacer llorar porque nunca volveria haber a su "amado" o enojarse-

Por fin Arnold decidió hablar-Helga yo lamento que todo esto este pasando-Arnold agarro la mano de Helga con cariño y siguió hablando-, pero mis padres y yo hemos decidido ir porque nos necesitan-

Helga empezaba racionar, rápidamente Helga retiro su mano con brusquedad, a Arnold esto lo sorprendió ya que el pensaba que su novia seria un poco mas compresiva con su partida y que pasarían el tiempo que les quedara juntos como pareja. Pero para mala suerte de el Helga no lo veía del mismo modo.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTE PASANDO ESTO A MI- Helga empezaba a desesperarse, no podía creer que cuando todo empezaba a mejorar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo su mundo se empezara a desmoronar-

Arnold intento acercarse a ella pero cuando intento abrazarla ella se alejo bruscamente, en un par de minutos los dos rubios empezaron a discutir, se estaban gritando.

-ERES INCREIBLE!-Arnold ya estaba mas que enojado-

-A QUE TE REFIERES!-Helga estaba a punto de estañar-

-CREI QUE ENTENDERIAS!-

-ENTENDER QUE, QUE ME HIBAS A DEJAR!-

-HELGA, YO NO PEDI QUE ESTO PASARA!, ENTIENDE ELLOS NOS NECESITAN!-

Helga estaba mas que harta, pero la furia la invadía y no se percato de lo siguiente que dijo

-DE ACUERDO, ENTONCES ADIOS!-Helga miro a Arnold a los ojos, Helga nunca lo vio asi de enojado-

-ADIOS!

Helga logro ver como Arnold se marchaba furioso de ahí y para mala suerte de Helga todavía faltaba tra semana para que Arnold se fuera de su vida a San Lorenzo

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2: La noticia

HOLA A TODOS PRIMMERO QUE NADA QUIERO HACER UNA ACLARACION, SI LO QUE TRATO DE HACER A ESTE FIC ES QUE HELGA SE ENOJA CON ARNOLD Y NO SABE QUE HACER YA QUE ARNOLD LA COMPRENDE Y SE SIENTE SOLA AL SABER QUE NO TENDRA A NADIEN A SU LADO. GRACIAS A TODOS.

HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE CRAIG BARTLETTE.

CUANDO ARNOLD REGRESO.

CAP.2

Era Lunes en la mañana y todos los alumnos de la secundaria P.S 130 se alistaban para asistir. En su cuarto Helga G. Pataki se levanta sin ánimos hacia la regadera para bañarse. Después de salir de la ducha , Helga hacia sus últimos retoques de su maquillaje como sabrán, Helga había cambiado ya no tenia su uniceja sino que ahora tenia dos cejas definidas. Helga caminaba hacia la parada del autobús, se le hacia raro, ya que siempre Arnold pasaba a su casa y de ahí charlaban hasta llegar a la parada. Para luego irse a sentar con sus respectivos amigos, algunas veces se sentaban juntos ya que también Phoebe y Gerald necesitan "su tiempo a solas" como Helga suele decirle a Phoebe para molestar lo que hacia a Helga reír a carcajadas.

Helga caminaba rumbo a la parada de autobuses, Helga estaba muy distraída estaba pensando en lo ultimo que le dijo o mas bien le grito a Arnold, Helga por un lado se sentía culpable sabia que había actuado de forma egoísta pero en ese momento no sabia que hacer, que el único amor de su vida se fuera para siempre, el único que logro entenderla, el único que la conocía bien, el unico que …..

PFAAA-Se escucho un gran golpe, Helga iba tan distraída que no se fijo con el posted que estaba delante de ella

-Estupido posted- AUCHH- Helga se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, claro no tan fuerte como para desmayarla-

Helga ya no se sentía con ánimos como para subir al autobús pues sabia que al subir tendria que enfrentarse con la mirada de Arnold la cual la incomodaria. Esa mirada la cual hacia que Helga se sintiera culpable, aunque Helga sabia que en parte era su culpa. Además tambien estaban los burlones como Harold, Sid y Stinky que conociéndolos bien no dejarían de molestar todo el día. Helga siguió caminando aun no dejaba de pensar cuando un recuerdo llego a sumemoria.

FLASHBACK

Helga se estaba alistando para ir a la escuela, camino hacia la parada de autobuses cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella.

-HELGA ESPERA- grito un chico rubio, alto, de hermoso ojos verdes y algo cansado, Helga espero al rubio hasta que este llego a su lado-

-Que sucede cabeza balón-dice esto ultimo con cariño-que no se supone que tendrías que estar en el autobús escolar?-

-Si pero…-Arnold se rasco detrás del cuello estaba algo nervioso-pensé que podría acompañarte-A Helga le parecía muy lindo cuando este se ponía nervioso. Helga no quería poner mas nervioso a su ahora "novio".

-Claro cabeza de …., Arnold-al decir esto Arnold le sonrió tiernamente, y Helga hizo lo mismo- Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta llegar al autobús donde se sentaron juntos-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Helga se dio cuenta de que habia llegado a la escuela busco a Arnold con la mira al no encontrarlo dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Helga se dispuso a buscar a su amiga.

-Hola Helga, donde estabas?, porque no fuiste en el autobús?, y por que Gerald me dijo que Arnold estaba triste?,Helga?,HELGA,HELGA!-

-Lo siento Phoebe, solo estoy distraida- dice Helga casi llorando, pero al ver a su amiga preocupada, le sonrie nerviosa-

-Helga…-reglama Phoebe-esono es cierto, dime Helga sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

Esta bien Phoebs pero aquí no te lo contare en el recreo.

-De acuerdo Helga-

EN OTRO LADO DE ESCUELA.

-Anímate, viejo quizás puedas….-Gerald buscaba una manera de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo-Pero hay algo que no entiendo aun como es que tu y Pataki digo Helga terminaron-esto ultimo lo digo despacio para no reprimir mas Arnold.

-Arnold dio un suspiro- De acuerdo Gerald aun no pensaba decirte-

-Decirme que viejo-Gerald estaba cada vez mas interesado

-Gerald, tengo que volver con mis padres a San Lorenzo en dos semanas-

-QUE!- Pronto Gerald y Arnold tenian todos las miradas curiosas de todos los que se encontraban ahí-Arnold jalo a Gerald hacia otro lado tapandole la boca-

Arnold por fin lo solto para volver a escuchar gritar a Gerald lo bueno es que estaban en el salon de pintura donde estaba vacio-

-QUE!, VAYA AHORA VEO PORQUE PATAKI SE ENOJO-Gerald aun no podia creer la noticia, la mirad de Gerald estaba mezclada con un poco de tristesa y enojo. Mas tristesa que enojo, ya que Gerald tenia levemente el ceño fruncido-

-QUE, ESPERA HABLAS ENSERIO VIEJO?-

-Si Gerald- Gerald rápido pudo ver como su amigo se empezaba a poner triste así que decidió apoyarlo-

-De acuerdo viejo, tiene que ser algo importante yo te apoyo-

-Gracias Gerald, pero no debes decirle a nadien, de acurdo como tu quieras viejo- Luego hicieron su saludo especial-

Toco el timbre para el inicio de clases todos se apresuraban para ir hacia sus salones. En las clases se podía sentir la tensión, las miradas y algunos murmullos. Todos sabían que algo pasaba unos habian visto a Helga y Arnold algo distanciados, Helga no contestaba las burlas de sus compañeros. En la cara de Arnold se notaba tristeza y para variar unos habian presenciado lo ocurrido en el corredor con Arnold y Gerald. En el recreo nada habia mejorado, de hecho para ambos era una pesadilla. Arnold estaba sentado junto con su mejor amigo Gerald en una mesa en la esquina en cambio Helga y Phoebe estaban del otro lado. Arnold volteaba a ver a Helga a escondidas y viceversa. Cuando sus miradas chocaban veían hacia otro lado.

EN LA MESA DE HELGA

-Helga ahora me diras lo que ocurre-dice impaciente su amiga

-Esta bien Phoebs-

Helga le relataba toda la historia a Phoebe que abrai los ojos como platos al escuchar todo. Pero no contaron con un tercero escuchaba a escondidas. Lo cual era malo si alguien se enteraba de lo que sucedia ya que no soportaria las burlas de los demas. Durante todo el dia.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
